The Wonderful Tragedy
by josie823
Summary: Tea went to a party that the gang dragged her into. Then in the morning she was naked. She didn't know who she slept with. She was also pregnant. So, her bestfriend, Atem, comforts and helps her on the way. What does Atem have to do with the incident? R
1. Chapter 1

Tea woke up, feeling the feeling of hurt in her body

Tea woke up, feeling the feeling of hurt in her body. She threw the sheets off her and sat up from the bed, feeling the gust of wind in her body. She looked down and her eyes widened. She was_ naked. _She quickly pulled the covers and wrapped it around her small body. Then, she remembered… She was at a party last night. She looked at the other side of the bed but there was no one there. Tears rolled on her cheeks as sadness and regret had taken over her. Never in her wildest imaginations did she think about this incident. _Never._

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -

A few days later, Mrs. Gardener asked the boys to come into their home for assistance and then they gladly and VERY happily said yes for their boredom was killing them.

They changed these past 2 two years… Yugi, however, grew a little taller or 3 inches. Joey didn't grow at for he was already very tall enough but managed to learn some eating manners. Tristan became a chickboy! And got Serenity on a date… Atem changed a lot. He was now even taller than Tea and a lot hotter! (LOL!!) But still has the same body shape as before and still smarter than the other guys.

Atem knocked on the door as Yugi was waiting patiently and Joey….. not so patiently. A woman with brown hair and o_bviously _older than them which happens to be Tea's mom, answered worriedly and looked like she was going to cry soon.

"Boys, I'm glad you came. I really need your help! Tea has locked herself in her room for 5 days already! I don't know what to do! Please, try your best to make her come out!" A very worried Mrs. Gardener pleaded.

"What happened, Mrs. Gardener?" An innocent Yugi asked.

"I don't know… That's also why I called you..."

The boys looked at each other and said: "Right." very eagerly.

She led them to Tea's room door which was pretty much much locked. Yugi started to knock on the door that Atem thought was too soft.

"Tea, what happened to you? Why are you locking yourself in there?" Yugi asked worriedly.

Joey stared at Atem a little bewildered. He was so quiet. Usually, if Tea acted like this, he would break the door off and go right in asking what happened. He had called Tristan and Serenity. He didn't mind that they were on a date. And Joey thought that it would be better if he would break the date. Then soon enough, he saw his sister running to him with Tristan by her back.

"Joey! What happened?" She asked.

"Tea locked herself in her room for 5 days." He said casually.

"Oh, no."

Tristan pounded on the door.

"Tea, come on! You can't lock yourself in there forever, you know! Just get out and tell us what happened!" He yelled.

"Will you guys just go away?? I don't want to see boys right now so LEAVE ME ALONE!!" She yelled back from inside.

So Serenity walked forward and knocked softly. "Tea, can I go in? I'm not a guy… And I know that that hurt. I sure it'll be okay soon. Time heals all the pain, right? And I have to admit, guys are really stupid ALWAYS." She said. The boys were now a little pissed but they knew that she was just trying to make Tea laugh.

"HEY!!" Joey, Tristan and Yugi started. But Atem was curious of what happened.

"Serenity, what exactly happened?" He was hoping that it wasn't his flaw. She sighed and explained sadly. His eyes widened. Shocked of what Serenity has said. Then, he faced the door and looked at it like it was a duel he was facing. He kicked it right open and went right in. He saw his friend, sitting on the corner of the bedroom, thin for the lack of food and sobbing her eyes out. The room was like hit by a thunder and she was hugging her knees to cover half of her face. He stared at her, and his heart ached and his eyes began to water. It's like he was looking at a bird that was shot by a hunter and could never fly again. He knelt down slowly. His eyes watered more when he saw her back away when he was about to go near her. He reached for her arm but she shook more.

"Please, don't," She pleaded as if he was going to hurt her.

"Sshh… I won't hurt you," He said, softly touching her arm and grabbing it. Pulling her to his chest and she started to cry more on his shoulder. She knew she could cry on his shoulder anytime. He held her tight but then she tried to pull away.

"Atem, I feel so dirty. Why did this," She choked her words, "happen to me?" She sobbed.

Atem felt guilty. He whispered sweet words to her like, "Everything's alright." Or "Everything's gonna be okay."

-- - - -- - - - -- - - - -- -- - --

So, that's it! That's the beginning! Hope you like it! R&R!!

But I have one more thing to tell you…

If you don't like it,

THEN DON'T READ IT!

THANKS!!


	2. Chapter 2

To all readers: Please understand if Atem is a little out of character

To all readers: Please understand if Atem is a little out of character. I'm really new at this. And I had a little trouble typing the story. It's great inside my head but when I write it…. It's not very good. And I don't know the story very well so, I don't know what really happened. Please forgive me. And F.Y.I. Tea was NOT raped. She was in party and then got drunk and then ACCIDENTALLY slept with an unknown guy. And Atem is still the stubborn old him. (I don't know him very well.) Well, the last thing I want to say is… Please R&R!

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

A few days have past and everything was slowly going normal. Atem visited her regularly and got her to eat something. Once she bit the apple he gave her, she smiled sweetly that made Atem lose his balance and fall to the chair. She giggled and started eating again. And she seldom gets insomnias anymore.

- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

One week later, Tea decided to get out of the house and save her friends from worried ness. Once, she got out of her home. She smiled as she saw the sunshine. She closed her eyes and took the fresh air in. She sighed in content and looked at her watch. It was 11:30 AM. She hurried to Joey and Serenity's house and knocked. She wasn't surprised to see Mai Valentine open the door and with wide eyes and dropped jaw. She giggled as she was taken in her arms very very…… very tightly.

"TEA!!"

"Hi, Mai." She said.

The others looked up also in content of Joey and Serenity Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Yugi Mutou and Duke Devlin. They had their ear-to-ear smiles and abruptly... charged her. She felt like she couldn't breathe so she asked them to let go.

"Guys, I'm really sorry if I overreacted. I was just traumatized and I felt like I really had to let it out. Forgive me?" She apologized.

"Of course we do!" Serenity said.

"I mean, who wouldn't be able to act like that?" Mai added.

"You did _something _with an unknown guy and I think that's pretty much scary." Joey remarked.

"Thanks… By the way, where's Atem?" Tea asked.

They looked at each other and some shrugged.

"Haven't seen him anywhere" Joey said.

"I thought he's with you." Tristan said, trying to chop big tomato.

"Uhm, it's kinda obvious that he's not with me." Tea replied.

"Ok, enough chit-chat. Let's get ready to eat!" Mai exclaimed excitedly while carrying a large bowl with Spaghetti in it. Joey's and Tristan's mouths watered and everyone sweatdropped.

They started eating and then Tea went out to find Atem. She roamed around and had an idea of where he might be. And he was really there. He was in his "secret" garden away from people. He was sitting on the bench, looking down in deep thoughts. She walked slowly to him and sat beside him. He got frightened and got ready to his self-defense about the abrupt coming of another person. He looked down at the person beside him and was shocked about _that _girl. She giggled at his reaction.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"N-nothing, it's just," he tried to say, "that,"

She giggled again, making him smile.

"Glad your back." He said.

"Well, I'm glad I'm back, too!" She replied joyfully and said, "Atem, I really, really, really need to thank you.

He let out a puff, "It's no big deal. You've done greater things for me. And you stuck with me through thick and thin and—"

"—through your stubbornness and dramatic actions, your…" She continued playfully and made Atem's eyes wide.

"What did you just say?" He asked playfully.

"I said,--" She replied while her smile grew wider.

"Your gonna regret what you just said…" he warned her while she stood up and started running while Atem chased her. She ran as fast as she can unfortunately, it wasn't enough. He caught her by the waist and spun her around they both fell on the ground and he began to tickle her mercilessly. He chuckled as he watched her die in laughter.

"ATEM, STOP IT!!" She screamed under him.

"Say the magic word…"

"PLEASE!!" She pleaded and he stopped.

He laid down beside her and they both were breathing heavily, looking up at the sky. After a few moments, they were breathing normally again. And she spoke,

"Atem," she started.

"Hmm?"

"At the party, did you see me with… someone else?" she looked at him hopefully.

He suddenly froze. '_Should I tell her?' he_ thought.

He looked away and said: "Uh, no, I didn't, Tea.."

She suddenly became disappointed and looked away. "Oh…"

"I'm so sorry, Tea." He apologized.

"It's okay. I don't blame anyone… It's my fault anyway."

"No, it's not. It's no ones fault. Well, if you just wasn't forced to drink then the incident never would've happened." Atem said, trying to boost her up. _'And if I just didn't lose myself it never really would've happened.' _He said in his mind.

"Hey, what do you want to do now?" He asked cheerfully, trying to change the subject.

"I don't know… Oh!"

"What?" he asked.

She sat up and said: "Why don't we go to Linda? She would be really fun!" She said playfully and giggled as he frowned, annoyed.

"That's not funny." He said thinking about Linda Growlem. She was obsessed with Atem ever since they got back to High School. Well, until now she's still trying to seduce Atem while he just ignores her. She's a spoiled rich girl who was Tea's rival back then. She was taking ballet lessons with Tea, too. Which really makes her think Tea and her are rivals. She also thinks that she's the prettiest girl in Domino but she's really a peanut-brained brat.

"What?? She's a nice girl! Why don't you like her, former Pharaoh, Atemu Motou?" She asked playfully and sarcastically while giggling.

He sat upnext to her and replied: "Because, Teana Gardner, she is a dumb twit with no brain and heart!" he remarked formally while she laughed.

"What a disgrace!" he added, and she laughed harder.

"Atem, that's so cruel!" she exclaimed.

"Well, it's true!"

While they were laughing, little did they know that someone or something was watching them, hiding behind a tree while glaring at them both.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -

Three days later in the Gardner residence.

_Ding-dong_

Mrs. Gardner opened the door gleefully to see Atem Motou standing right in front of her.

"Atem, are you here to see Tea?" she asked.

"Yes, is she here?"

"Yes, but I'm afraid she is sick. She had this for two days already. She's throwing up quite often. Well, come right in!"

"Thank you." She opened the door wider and he went in.

"You know where her room is, Atem." She said and he nodded and went straight to her room. He found her in her bed, wrapped with her thick comforter, looking very terrible.

He walked to her bed and sat beside her. She turned around and gave him a weak smile as he returned it.

"Hey… Are you feeling any better?" he asked, concerned.

"If you mean by better, "terrible" then yes, I'm better." She said as she sat up with his help.

"Sorry if I didn't come here yesterday and the other yesterdays. Work has been dragging me insane." He said. Which made Tea giggle.

Atem was working as Vice President of Kaiba Corporations next to Seto Kaiba (A/N: made it up; this is fanfiction, isn't it?) for a year already. He and Seto were slowly getting closer and became close friends. Atem introduced a girl to him named Kisara. Which…. made him a little softer with much relief to Mokuba. He and Kisara were currently going steady. Tea was a Wedding planner together with Serenity. Joey and Tristan were managers of a restaurant called "Crazy Chickens". The owner only chose Joey but he refused to depart from his best friend. Mai Valentine is now a fashion designer who models her own fashion designs. Rebecca was a computer engineer and Yugi was doing some business which was working out pretty well.

"Busy dealing with the Rich boy?"

Atem began blabbering his problems. "Seto's not that much of a trouble than before. The problem is Mokuba. All his questions are starting to bug me off! And his eyes…….. it's madness! He keeps on staring!" Atem rubbed his temples trying to get the stress out of his mind.

Tea laughed harder. Which made Atem a little bugged.

"It's not funny…" He mumbled.

"It is to me…" She giggled. "Well, if that's what you feel then Seto feel a hundred times worse," she pointed out.

"Good point…" he said pulling his hands away from his forehead.

She giggled. She then felt bad in her stomach that made her run to the bathroom and throw up the contents she ate in dinner.

Atem went in, grabbed her hair and rubbed her back. Suddenly he felt her calming down and stand up, so he asked, "You alright?"

"Yeah…" She walked back to her bed, shut her eyes and lied down. "Ugh…"

"Want me to stay here with you?" he asked concerned and made her open her eyes.

"Atem, you don't have to do that." She looked in his eyes that looked very concerned and warm. She sighed and gave him a soft smile.

"Thanks, Atem."

He smiled back and said, "Your welcome."

A/N: HEY!! Thanks for reading!! It really means a lot to me!! Please review!! Love yah all those who read my stories!! And sorry if im a little behind, I don't know much about the deep things about Yu-Gi-Oh but I really love this couple!! Please read the next one as it comes!!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own anything

Chapter 3

3 days later, Joey, Tristan, Serenity and Mai walked to Atem and Yugi's apartment and didn't waste time to even knock on the door. They know Atem and Yugi wouldn't mind anyway. They went straight to the kitchen to see Yugi cooking noodles and Atem, without his classic blue-violet jacket, grabbing a bottle of milk from the refrigerator, twisting the cap, opening it and then drink it and then returning it to the refrigerator. They turned around to face and smile at them.

"Hey, boys…" Mai said.

"Hey," They replied together.

"So, do you have any plans for today?" Joey asked.

"Why?" Yugi asked.

"Because we're going to the arcade near the mall today. Wanna come?" Tristan said. Making himself feel like a teenager again.

"What are we, High School?" Atem asked.

"No, but the arcade their going to is near the mall and they said they don't like to carry our shopping bags. So, we'll just let them play," Mai said, trying to pout at Joey who's trying to ignore it.

"Yeah, but come on! It's Saturday! And I really wanna get away from work," Joey said.

"Joey, if you feel bad then I feel A LOT worse…" Atem remarked, emphasizing the 'a lot' part.

"Heh, tell me about it. Kaiba bossing around, Mokuba staring, Roland following you where ever you are. That must be tough," Serenity said, sitting down and biting on an apple.

"Oh, you don't know how hard it really is, Serenity, you never know," he replied, warningly.

"Well, just be glad that your little bro isn't like Kaiba's little bro." Mai said smirking.

Yugi stepped forward, and was in the mood to annoy the frustrated pharaoh more. He cleared his throat and mimicked Mokuba Kaiba…

"Of course! My big brother is a lot better than that Seto anyway!" Yugi reached up and grabbed him pulled Atem down by one arm with all his force.

But with Atem stronger, he managed to turn it around gave him a noogie. Atem chuckled and Yugi groaned in annoyance.

Atem and Yugi were considered as brothers. After Atem returned to their world, he instantly became a Motou. An honorable grandson and the older brother of Yugi Motou. Atem let Yugi go and he returned to his noodles. Atem leaned on the counter, folded his arms and faced them again.

"So are you in? Or out?" Tristan asked.

"...with Tea Gardner?" Joey added,

"...again?" Tristan finished with a smirk. Atem chuckled.

"Yeah, I told her I'm going visit her. She's really sick at the moment, and it's not fever…" he said, concerned.

"So that's why she can't come." Serenity said.

"But how can she be so sick without any fever?" Mai wondered.

"Oh yeah…."

"I don't know. Maybe……" Serenity's eyes widened, having an idea. She whispered something in Mai's ear and her eyes widened as well.

"Come on, let's go!" Serenity pulled her up and they started running to the door, forgetting about the boys… who was apparently chasing and stopping them before they could run off not saying anything to them.

Joey grabbed Mai, and turned her around.

"Mai, what going on?" he asked?

"Do wanna hear girly stuff?" she asked while pointing a finger to him as he backed away in disgust.

"Eeew…"

"Good." The girls said as they ran off leaning the boys.

"What's going on?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah…." Tristan said supporting, Yugi.

"You heard them! They said its girly stuff!" Joey exclaimed and they let out all their conclusion right out. Atem, who stayed outside their conversation, thought hard about it.

"_What's going on??"_ he thought.

-- -- -- -- --

Okay, VERY short chapter. But, I promise the next will long. Thanks!!


End file.
